


Duvet Roll

by chryslucienne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Yuuri gulung dan Yuratchka yang nganggur.





	Duvet Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri (Yuratchka) Plisetsky dan Yuuri Katsuki milik Kubo Sensei.
> 
> Dipinjam untuk bersenang-senang.

Dianggurkan seharian penuh membuat Yura kagok. Si pirang itu sudah bermain dengan mini Potya, mengajak Vicchan junior jalan-jalan, membereskan rak DVD dan membuat makan malam. Namun Yuuri tak kunjung keluar dari kamar.  
Ia sudah membereskan makan malamnya ketika kucing kesayangannya telah terlelap di keranjang. Terdengar dengking Vicchan beberapa kali dari kamar Yuuri, si lucu itu masih berusaha menghibur tuannya. Yura menghela napas sambil mengeringkan tangan, setidaknya pria itu tak sendirian.  
"Yuuri, makan malam."  
Ia mengetuk pintu kamar lalu membukanya sedikit. Gundukan selimut dan salakan Vicchan menyambutnya. _Toy poodle_ cokelat itu melompat dari ranjang, mengelilingi si pirang beberapa kali sebelum keluar kamar.  
Yura meletakkan sup yang dibawanya ke meja nakas lalu menyentuh kepala kekasihnya yang menyembul dari balik selimut. " _Hey, I'm sorry_."  
Tidak ada sahutan. Gulungan kain itu tak kunjung menampakkan isinya. Yura membaringkan kepala di pinggul Yuuri sambil berusaha melihat wajah kekasihnya yang cemberut.  
"Kau tahu, yang di kelab kemarin itu aku hanya cemburu." Yura merasa ujung kakinya mulai mengerut karena geli dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Kau selalu menolak memakai lensa kontak lalu mendadak kau mengiyakannya dan berdandan menggemaskan untuk menemaniku dan Otabek ke kelab."  
Ada jawaban 'aku tidak menggemaskan' yang diiyakan oleh si pirang. "Kau tahu, jantungku hampir copot saat melihatmu di tengah lantai dansa. Kau cukup melihatku dari bar. Lagipula kau tidak suka berdansa juga, kan?"  
"TAPI KAU DIKELILINGI BANYAK ORANG!" Jantungnya nyaris mencolot karena teriakan Yuuri. "Memangnya mereka bakal diam saja jika melihat orang tampan? Atau kau tidak sadar jika banyak Yuri's Angel yang sengaja ke sana juga untuk memotretmu?"  
"Hei, kita kesana hanya untuk menemani Otabek yang menjadi DJ tamu. Aku turun ke lantai dansa juga hanya untuk menyemangatinya." Ia menggenggam tangan Yuuri yang diambilnya secara paksa dari balik selimut. "Kau hanya perlu duduk manis di bar dengan soda karena aku bersumpah tak akan menyentuh siapapun."  
Tidak ada jawaban. Yura sudah berniat untuk membuat katsudon pirozhki sebagai senjata pamungkas ketika Yuuri mendadak bersuara.  
"Kau tahu, aku sengaja minum sedikit dan menyusulmu agar gadis-gadis yang mengelilingimu terdistraksi." Volume suara pria itu semakin mengecil. "Dan aku ingin kau memerhatikanku juga. Tidak hanya Otabek."  
Yura terdiam ketika tangan yang digenggamnya membalas. Ia beranjak dari posisinya lalu menatap wajah Yuuri yang merona. Si pirang itu menunduk dan mengecup pipi tembam sang kekasih.  
"Oke, aku tak akan me-"  
Kalimat Yura tidak berlanjut karena bibirnya terlanjur dibungkam milik Yuuri. Setelah beberapa lumatan, pria yang lebih tua dari Yura itu kembali menggulung diri. Yura terkekeh, ia mengusap wajahnya yang memerah sebelum ikut menyelam di gulungan selimut Yuuri.

 

11.28  
24.05.17


End file.
